Expect the Unexpected
by rtaf
Summary: Some Blaine Gibson x Reader fluffy cuteness. You go to the bar and something happens that leaves just the two of you. What events will unfold? Rated T because of bars and drinking.


You step into this new bar everyone at work has been raving about.

Glancing around you catch sight of Blaine the intern.

You quickly make your way around the maze of the tables, clutching your purse tightly, while heading to the back of the bar where he's sitting.

"Hey, Y/N," he greets as you sit down beside him at the table.

"Hey Blaine, where's everyone else? Weren't we supposed to be a group of six?" you ask.

"Yeah... something happened back at the studio and they called everyone back to help out. Something about Joe the cat getting into the podcast control room."

"Ohh shit. They didn't want our help?"

"Nah they said they can handle it," he waves it off.

"Aweome, more bar time for us then I guess," you say trying to make light of the situation.

"Totally. I'm goin' home with someone tonight," he says, taking a sip of the drink you hadn't even noticed he had.

"Is that a promise you made to yourself?" you ask as you get up to order yourself something.

"Somewhat of a goal, I guess," he replies cockily with a smirk.

You shake your head with a smile and make your way over to the bar.

You order yourself a long island iced tea, the cheapest thing on the menu and the special drink of the night.

After rummaging around in your purse for a minute you manage to pull a 10 out from your pocket you hand it over in exchange for the large drink.

When you're handed the cash you throw it back into your bag and head back to the table.

"See anyone you like yet?" you ask, sitting back down.

After all that is the main reason you all came out tonight, not just to have fun.

"Nah no one really catches my attention," he replies with a smirk.

He has this cocky attitude that always leaves you wondering what he's really thinking.

You guys are silent for a few minutes as you take a turn to look around the bar.

"So Y/N do you have a goal for tonight?"

"Maybe, but I'm not an achievement hunter," you crack as a joke and he gives a little laugh tilting his head to the side.

"I take it you and Barb get along really well," he comments and you smile at the thought of your best friend in the company.

You guys start to talk back and forth inbetween drinks and at one point it leads to you telling your famous pool chicken story.

You're about halfway through when you're interrupted by an attractive girl who has somehow appeared at the side of your table.

"Do you wanna go dancing with me? You could put those big muscles of yours to good use," she says, looking at Blaine with a fire in her eyes.

You're not quite sure what he's doing but he slowly brings a finger up to his mouth as he makes eye contact with her.

"Shhhhh! Can't you see we're busy with a story!" he replies and your jaw drops open.

You were so certain he was going to get up and leave to go dance with this hot blonde that seemed like his type.

She pouted a little before walking back to her table of friends.

"Wow you really must be drunk, and I don't think the others are coming back," you state as you check your phone finding a handful of unread messages.

"Let's get out of here you've totally lost your mind," you tell him as you stand up and pull your purse around your shoulder.

"No, I just wanna hear the end of your story," he whines and you pull him up and he starts following behind you, through the bar and out the door.

"Why did you turn down that cute blonde?" you ask as you guys start walking to your car.

He had gotten a lift with the others so you figured you'd drive him home."You're so much prettier than her, Y/N."

Okay he is so not hitting on you right now.

"So, we both know that's not true, what's the real reason?" you ask.

"It's true you're like... so much more awesome than anyone I've met before," he says and you're touched.

You smile, "you're a good friend too Blaine."

He continues, "you totally get me and you're always there when I need help and you didn't bail on me tonight, you're so cool Y/N."

You hit the button on your keys to unlock the car and he gets into the passenger side.

Walking around the car you get in on the opposite side, putting your key in the ignition so it'll start up.

Is he being serious right now? You can't even tell with the goofy smile that's plastered on his face.

"Thanks Blaine," you reply and play with your hands nervously.

"Do you like me?" he asks and you stop breathing for a second.

You might as well tell him, he's too drunk anyways.

"Yeah, yeah I do," you reply, avoiding eye contact.

"Then I can totally do this," he reaches out and grabs your hand and you blush, letting out a tiny laugh.

Adorable, holding hands with the cutest guy at the office.

You never would have imagined.

"I'd kiss you too but like I think I'm stuck in the seat," he tells you and you look over to see him using his other hand to try and cut himself out of the seatbelt with scissor fingers.

You don't even bother trying to hide your smile as you pull out of the parking lot and start driving, hand in his the whole drive.

"So are you ever gonna finish the story?"


End file.
